


Love in Theory

by Lalaith (MayRingo)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/Lalaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene of action: Library. Time of action: Two days after Takeshi'd asked Hayato for a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Любовь в теории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572092) by [MayRingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRingo/pseuds/MayRingo). 



> Not Beta'd. ESL.

Since childhood Gokudera Hayato, being his father's source of pride, had possessed outstanding intellectual abilities, and his inquisitiveness and diligence could make one feel really envious. Whatever he did, he always aimed at perfection, never forgetting about careful preparatory work. However, just as little Hayato had been practicing at the piano until he reached perfection, adult Gokudera often overdid it too.

Gokudera was sitting in the library of one of the Vongola's bases on Sicily, thoughtfully reading something freshly printed. He was so deep in his reading, it seemed he didn't pay any attention to the Rain Guardian who was sitting opposite to him in an armchair and from time to time was shifting a nervous gaze from tabled books and guides to undistracted Gokudera and then to a massive wooden library door.

Hayato suddenly sighed, there was a rustle of paper and Yamamoto abruptly raised his gaze at him, tearing it from one of the colourful covers. But Gokudera just rearranged the glasses and returned to the pages that smelled of printing ink. Takeshi sighed wearily and loosened his tie. Reluctantly, he looked down at eye-catching book again. Its bright colours were pissing him off and the title was tempting him to hide it in the darkest nook or, that seemed a much better idea, to toss it from a bridge with its bottom part encased in concrete. Just so it knew what happens when you annoy a Mafioso. Deep in his avengeful thoughts, at first Yamamoto didn't notice the book's sudden disappearance and found it in Gokudera's hands a few seconds later. As the result the hateful "Surprise your man. It's blow-job time!" was right in front of Yamamoto's face. What would his father think of him if he saw his son in the vicinity of such book..? Looking at huge pink letters on a white background, Takeshi was yet again thinking he was no longer glad that he'd suggested Hayato to move their relationship to a new level.

Despite the fact that he'd known Gokudera for a long time and was familiar to almost all his odd sides, he didn't expect such reaction to his humble suggestion. Instead of getting all red from fury and storming at Takeshi with the dynamite ready or, that was less possible, blushing and getting embarrassed, Gokudera just looked closely at nervously smiling Yamamoto, nodded and stuck to the computer. In two days he called the Rain Guardian to his beloved library and asked him to sit in the armchair. Letting Yamamoto examine the printed pages and off-putting books bought with the help of the Internet, Hayato irrevocably declared that he wasn't going to sleep with Yamamoto in the nearest time. His answer to the silent question in bewildered hazel eyes was as follows: if Yamamoto was craving for it, at first he had to "settle for another type of sex – an oral one". According to his words, the ordinary sex required a great deal of preparation that would take him some time. And now, while Hayato was studying the illustrated theory, Yamamoto had to stay with him and later answer some questions.

"What have you been eating lately?" Gokudera suddenly asked, raising his gaze from the book.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fruits, for instance?" he decided to simplify it.  
"Well, bananas..." Yamamoto replied, scratching the back of the head.  
"Here, eat it", Hayato said and casually tossed him an orange from a tabled fruit bowl.  
"For what?"  
"Just do it", Gokudera answered, swiftly placing a mark in his note-book covered with writing

Yamamoto looked down at the bright orange fruit in his hands and sighed again. He would never understand Hayato's reliance and devotion to guides and instructions. Such things as love and passion could not be limited by someone else's directions. It was impossible to measure tenderness, there was no way one could describe desire. But nothing could force Hayato to change his mind and make him believe that sometimes it was better not to rely on books but surrender to feelings. But Yamamoto loved his obstinacy, loved his studiousness and inquisitiveness, loved watching his Hayato read another crabbed book, rearranging his glasses now and again, even though Storm Guardian himself sometimes got really annoyed with this. Takeshi loved everything about him, but sometimes he wanted Hayato to look at the world with the eyes not blinded by all this ginormous wisdom he possessed.

"Do you have lemon candies?" Gokudera broke the silence.  
"No", Yamamoto decided not to get surprised.  
"Minty?"  
"Nope, don't have them ei..." Takeshi suddenly put his hands in the pockets: it occurred to him that he'd got some mint candies from his recent voyage.  
"Excellent", Gokudera nodded approvingly and scribbled something.

Yamamoto looked at the note-book that was lying on Hayato's lap and smiled. Now he felt happy that he hadn't asked Gokudera's permission to kiss him, otherwise he'd have turned it into a chain of prepared movements. At that time they were sitting in a common living-room and Hayato, out of boredom, was flicking through pages of a glossy magazine that, apparently, was left there by one of the girls. At first he was reading out something amusing and silly from articles typical for female coffee-table magazines. But soon he took out his favourite note-book and started writing something down, briefly glancing at the colourful pages, but suddenly stopped and frowned in surprise. The author of the health column wrote that one of an immune system reinforcement means was kissing. And Yamamoto didn't miss the chance to test that.

Takeshi smiled, remembering the past and slumped back in the armchair.

"With or without condom?" Hayato ruined the bliss.  
"Do they do that with it?" Yamamoto looked at him with amusement.  
"I see."

There was another short note.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's unreadable face and decided that it was enough. He hadn't understood the previous questions but the last one ruined his own efforts not to think that right now his Hayato was trying to comprehend all the blow-job tricks. In his eighteens Takeshi absolutely didn't want to acknowledge the possible fact that his beloved one had already determined the angle at which he was going to handle his shaft so that it would be easier to deep throat it or suchlike.

"Guess, I should order these tissues..." Gokudera said blankly and underlined something. "Perhaps ordinary ones will do too..?"  
"Forget about it", Yamamoto said and stood up.  
"What are you talking about?"

Without another word, Yamamoto stepped up to Hayato, snatched the book from his hands, tossed it on top of the pile of paper, brushing the note-book from his lap in between.

"What are you do... m!"

Hayato was forced to shut up with the mint candy.

"Cut it!" he exclaimed, having regained the ability to speak. "I'm trying to..."

But he couldn't finish the sentence. Takeshi bent over and looked him right in the eye, making him lose the power of speech. At first Hayato didn't even understand that the sound he heard was actually the clang from his belt being undone.

"No! What are you doing! Don't!"

Gokudera's gaze started shifting up and down; he tried to push away the impudent hand.

"Stay still", Yamamoto said calmly, grabbing the wrist bedangled with bracelets and wristbands.

There was something in his eyes that could be rarely seen and almost only on a battlefield: no his usual lightheartedness but pure confidence and determination. It was hard for Hayato to admit that he feared such Rain Guardian, so he bit his tongue and swallowed hard. Slowly, as if not wanting to scare him away, Takeshi unzipped the fly.

"Wait! No!" the fingers made their way inside and Gokudera failed to keep quiet. "I shouldn't smoke at least one week before this!"

Yamamoto's lips formed a crooked smile. He grasped the reason for the first question.

"Here, eat it", Yamamoto reached for the fruit bowl and tossed one of the oranges into Hayato's hands.

Gokudera lost the focus and that was why he didn't manage to prevent Yamamoto from kneeling in front of him.

"You don't even know how to do it", Gokudera got act together and threw the orange aside, over the earlier snatched out book.

Instead of answering, Yamamoto caressed his laps up, starting from knees, and drew thumbs together having reached the lower end of the fly. He outlined it upwards, gently pressing.

"Idiot..." Hayato blushed.

Takeshi smiled and let fingers slip inside the fly one more time.

"Still sure I won't be able to do this?" he asked touching the hard-on.

"Of course", Gokudera said stubbornly.

Yamamoto smirked and then wrapped his mouth around the head that appeared from the fly front. Hayato shuddered and clenched to his shoulder. Takeshi opened his lips and raised a wily gaze. Hayato's eyes were mid-open, the lashes were quivering; it seemed he couldn't see anything even though he was looking straight down. Yamamoto leaned back a bit and reached out for Gokudera's shirt's buttons. He undid them and threw the shirt open. Perching Hayato's laps, he rose and printed a wet kiss between the collar bones. Hayato started breathing faster, he embraced Takeshi's neck, wanting to pull him closer, to his lips, but Takeshi slightly shook his head. He detached Hayato's hand from himself and kissed the trembling fingers. He then returned to invitingly protruding collar bones and slowly started moving down, leaving shivers from light kisses on Gokudera's body. He kneeled again, looked up at Hayato one last time and closed his mouth around the throbbing length. Gokudera took a deep sensational breath and intertwined his fingers with the dark hair. Today he had read so much about the thing that he was experiencing now, but he couldn't imagine how pleasant, mind-blowing it really was. Candidly, he didn't try to imagine: he was preoccupied only with Takeshi's future sensations and with means of intensifying them. He knew that he looked ridiculous delving in such topic so thoroughly, but he only wanted to make the person he loved happy, and now, when the said person was easily doing everything Hayato had read about, he was also feeling ridiculous. However, Yamamoto, too skillful for a first-timer, didn't let him dwell on that too much. Today, one of the Vongola Guardians decided to drive Hayato crazy.

With each pant he heard, Yamamoto invented something new; he didn't forget to involve his hand, quickening the pace and then making it unbearably slow. He licked the sensitive slit and immediately heard Hayato's sudden moan. He slowed down again and the pinkish head almost slipped off his lips, but he did that on purpose and then repeated the movement that caught fancy of his Hayato, who slightly whimpered and covered face with his hands. Takeshi smiled leerily, tightened his lips and, sucking in, lowered his mouth almost to the full. Hayato mumbled something and pushed his shoulder. But Takeshi steadfastly brushed his arm aside and repeated what he just did, up and down. Hayato dropped another noisy sigh and tried to push him away one more time, but it was too late. Yamamoto relaxed the throat and let him in deeper and then, leaning back a bit, let him out with a smacking sound. He quickly wiped the corner of the lips and raised his eyes. Hayato was still panting, his glasses were unusually drooped and a few locks of hair, previously carefully tied, were on his blushful cheeks. Hayato noticed the gaze of the hazel eyes and tried to hide his face, but his arm was grabbed by the wrist and moved aside.

"I want to remember you just like this", whispered Yamamoto hoarsely.

Hayato looked away bashfully.

"You liked it, didn't you?" asked Yamamoto, who regained his lightheartedness, and started to spruce Gokudera's trousers.

Hayato frowned but nodded.

"So, what do you think about my abilities now?" Yamamoto asked with a chuckle.  
"Idiot..." Gokudera finally broke his silence. "The one who needs a candy is the person who kneels."

Yamamoto snickered and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

Hayato just clucked his tongue irritably and crossed his arms.

"Or..." Takeshi added wryly. "Next time you'll be the one with a candy again..?"

He straightened up and gently touched the shame-tingled cheek.

"Like hell I will, fuckwit", Hayato fobbed him off.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and situations created and owned by Amano Akira.


End file.
